


If You Swear to Listen

by Kittycattycat



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU where Danganronpa V3 was a simulation, Actors, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, But not in a good way, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Team Danganronpa is Horrible, all the DR “”characters”” have trauma now. Thanks team DR, but not in a good way for that either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycattycat/pseuds/Kittycattycat
Summary: It wasn’t real. Not a damn second of it was real.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Shinguji Korekiyo
Kudos: 30





	If You Swear to Listen

“Shiiit. I haven't seen you in years there, Korkboard! Not since the last convention in—”

“Mm. Well, since they cut my contract Team Danganronpa and myself haven't exactly been close.”

“Oh fuck, they cut you off? What for?”

“I got tired of it. I stopped playing the part they gave to me at panels, stopped acting like the Ultimate Anthropologist. It was too much effort for too little reward. Their money means nothing after having to be asked again and again how many people I killed, how my feelings are about my ‘sister’ now. One fan dressed up as my quote-unquote ‘sister’s’ spirit and asked me the most horrible questions. It's sick. I wouldn't do it anymore, so my contract is gone.”

“God, I wish I were you.”

“No you don't.”

“…Yeah, I guess, maybe not. I think I enjoy the limelight too much! …At the very least, I can't imagine you wish you were me.”

“…You are correct. I would never.”


End file.
